Disney Channel's Capture of Jake and Kim
by ArkansanDragon
Summary: Ever wonder why Jake Long and Kim Possible were canceled? Well here's my version of how they were "captured" and locked in Disney's "Vault". Hope you like it! rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Jake's Capture

Disney Channel's Capture of Jake and Kim

By Magan (a.k.a. ArkansanDragon)

Please let me know what you think!

This takes place after ADJL episode "Hong Kong Longs" and KP episode "Graduation".

Be sure to check out **fightforadjl. com/v2/** The **new** and **improved** Fight for American Dragon site! :) Mike (a.k.a. Savetheshows, a.k.a Wheeley) gave the forum a complete makeover and it is AWESOME!

And once again... I do NOT own ANYTHING to do with American Dragon or Kim Possible, that ALL belongs to Disney!!

Thank you.

Part One: Jake's Capture

_In New York City..._

It was night, Jake Long was in dragon form flying out over the city.

He landed on a nearby building, looking out over his territory. "Sure is quiet out here tonight..." the young dragon thought to himself, "Then again, there's hasn't been much goin' on. What with the Huntsclan destroyed, the Dark Dragon trapped in that vortex, and 88, 89 and Pandarous in hiding again."

Just then, a shadowy figure landed on the rooftop behind him. Jake turned, to see a blond haired girl dressed in a ninja outfit and carrying a bladed staff.

The young dragon smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." said Rose, coming to stand beside him. Her family had returned to New York for a week-long vacation. They were currently discussing whether or not to move back to the city.

But, for the time being, Rose had taken to helping Jake on his nightly patrols. No one knew what the Dragon Council, or Jake's parents, thought of Rose yet.

"I hope you don't have to go back to Hong Kong." said Jake.

"Yeah..." said Rose softly, "That makes two of us..."

They stood there in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Jake said, "I guess I'd better go, there's still a lot of ground to cover tonight." He took off from the building, looking down at Rose.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll see you tomarrow, ok?"

"Wouldn't miss it." said Jake. He gave her a last smile, then flew off, heading for the Empire State Building.

The mother griffin stood up on her hind legs as he approached her nest. She squawked a warning at him as he stopped to hover in front of it. The baby griffin was sleeping peacefully, curled up at his mother's feet.

"Wow," said Jake, "that baby sure as grown. They look like they're doing ok."

As he flew away from the nest, a thought struck him. "I haven't been to check on the unicorn herd in a while... Well, I have to fly through the park anyway. Couldn't hurt to take a look."

_A short time later..._

As he flew over the galloping herd, Jake noticed that there was something different about it...

"Huh..." he thought, "That's weird, one of the unicorns is missing... Must've wondered off somewhere. Guess I'd better go find it..."

After flying around for a few more minutes, a frantic nighing reached the dragon's ears. He found the unicorn in a secluded area of the park, rearing and straining against something. On a closer look, Jake saw a thick black collar around the creature's neck, attached to a nearby tree with a thin, but strong chain. Jake landed beside the unicorn, talking soothingly to it as he reached for the chain.

"Easy there..." he said softly, "I'm not gonna hurt you." This seeme to calm the unicorn. The beast stood still and let him approach. Realizing that he can't break the chain, Jake tried to cut through the collar with his claws. The black leather split easily as he carefully sliced through it. "There you go..." he said to the unicorn, "Let's get this thing off you."

As soon as the collar was off, the unicorn bolted, fleeing for the nearby meadow. Jake stared after it, thinking hard. "What made it run off like that?" he said to himself, "And who would chain up a unicorn anyway?"

"Somebody who wasn't after unicorns," said a voice, "but a much bigger prize..."

Jake whirled, but there was no one there. "Who's there?!" he called, "Show yourself!"

"heh heh heh, I don't think so..." said the voice...

Jake looked around, straining to locate the voice, but he still couldn't see anyone. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I thought you would have guessed by now..." it said, "I want _you_, American Dragon!" As the figure spoke, something was thrown to the ground in front of Jake. He looked down, and saw a glowing, black braid...

Instantly he felt his strength draining. "Sphinx hair!" he cried, but it was already too late. The red dragon fell to the ground, struggling to get up, but it was no use...

A heavy net was tossed over him... a shadow fell across his limp form...

Then, everything went black...

I'll have part two of this out, and part one in it's "comic-strip" form, as soon as I can. Until then, please let me know what you think of this. :)


	2. Chapter 2 Kim's Capture

Part 2: Kim's Capture

_Later that night, elsewhere in the U.S._

"Curse you Kim Possible! You think you're all that! But you're not!"

Kim's arch-foe, Dr. Drakken, was ranting his usual villain banter after having been captured for the n-tenth time that year.

"Oh just give it a rest already." said Shego, as she was put in the squad car seat next to Drakken.

"Another day saved, another plan foiled." said Kim, smiling as she watched the cops drive away.

"Heard that." said Ron Stoppable, coming to stand beside her. "You know I could really go for some nacos right about now. How 'bout you Rufus?"

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and nodded hungrily. "Uh huh! Cheese!" said the naked mole rat.

"Good idea." said Kim, "I guess we could swing by Buano-Nacho on the way home." Just then, her Kimmunicator started ringing.

"What up Wade?" asked Kim, answering it.

"Sorry to bother you Kim, but I'm picking up another disturbance in the old warehouse district." said Wade, glancing back at his computer. "Weird thing is, I can't figure out what's causing it. You might want to check it out."

"We're on it." said Kim.

"Do we _have_ to?" whined Ron, "We just got finished catching Drakken and Shego! Don't the bad guys _ever_ take a night off?"

The cheerleader turned to her boyfriend and said, "Why don't you and Rufus go on ahead without me. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

Ron gave her a puzzled look. "Are you sure? Cause I mean, you might need some backup...."

"No big." said Kim, smiling at him. "I can look after myself. You take Rufus and go get some nocos. I'll have Wade call you if I need help."

"Alright KP." said Ron, "You just be careful in there." As Ron activated his rocket skates and took off, he called back over his shoulder, "I'll be sure to save you a naco!" before crashing headlong into a telephone pole!

Kim just shook her head at him as he called out, "I'm ok!" Then, she activated her jetpack-backpack and took off into the night.

_A few hours later...._

"Wade? Are you sure there's something in here?"

Kim had followed Wade's directions to a small and poorly lit, abandoned warehouse. She'd already searched the building from top to bottom, but there was nothing out of place that she could see. It was just an empty, creepy old warehouse...

"Kim!" Wade suddenly appeared on the Kimmunicator, sounding frantic! "... _BZZZZT_.... You're breaking up.... _BZZZZZ_..... something- _ZZZZZT_... interfering! _BZZZZZZZT!"_

Then... there was only static.....

"Wade?! Wade what happened? Are you there? Great. Now my Kimmunicator's not working. Guess I'll just have to figure this out myself."

After a few more minutes of searching, she noticed a faint glow behind a pile of boxes at the far end of the building.

"Huh... This must be what's blocking Wade's signal." mused Kim, looking at the strange glowing monitor and mini-satellite dish that was hidden behind the boxes.

It was then that she noticed something that had been typed on the monitor. "Watch your back?" she read, puzzled. Pain sudden took hold, as electricity coursed through her! As she fell, she saw the silhouette of someone who had been standing behind her.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

Hey! Long time, no post. I know. :( I've had college. :) Hope you like this chapter! p.s. A new Save ADJL Day is set for the 14th of this month!


End file.
